Confessions of a former Chuunibyou girl
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: Satone has been thinking about a particular black haired girl for awhile...Will something bloom for her? Or will life take a very dark downturn? [Satone x Rikka]
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Losing Faith

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuunibyou Demo Koi Ga Shitai Ren at all...*grumble* Wish I did *grumble*

I can't remember if Satone is in the same school as the others! I'm just going to put her in the school (just in case) in a class that is one grade higher then Rikka and Yuuta.

* * *

Weather:- December 12th, snow everywhere. The wind is gentle...

Satone Shichimiya sat at her desk with her right hand propping her head up. Education was getting more and more boring every day. She had been thinking for near enough 2 days now. Whenever she saw Yuuta now-a-days her heart would no longer flutter...In fact Yuuta seemed like an ordinary friend of her's. Sure,  
she had once wanted to be around him...Helping him in anyway that she could...Including the black haired girl...Takanashi...

Satone nearly tensed up. "Rikka..." She whispered barely above an ordinary whisper. That was the one who made her heart hit her throat. Rikka had Chuunibyou,sure, but that didn't change who she was...Not by a long shot. Satone had always kept Rikka in her head. The more and more that she thought about her, the further and further away Yuuta's image in her head disappeared...More and more until...

"Shichimiya!" The teacher shouted, startling the pink haired girl half to death. "Gah!" She squealed as the teacher glared at her. "You're very lucky that its time for you to go home! If I catch you day-dreaming again, I'll have to send a report to your parents! Do you want that?" Satone shook her head several times. "I'm sorry! It won't happen again!" The teacher nodded after 2 minutes, then returned to the front of the classroom.

[After Education Outside The Gates]

Satone walked towards the gate's with her head turned to the floor. 'If I really do like her...Doesn't that...It can't...But what if it is? That would...Make me a...lesbian wouldn't it? I don't know! Nyaaa!'

She shouted in her mind, not looking where she was going and bumped into another person.

Satone immediately stopped in her tracks. "I'm sorry! I'm ever so sorry!" She bowed multiple times.

"Sophia?"

Satone froze. There was only one person who called her that...It wasn't Sanae or Shinka...It was only one girl...Out of the entire group.  
"Shichimiya? Are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost" She heard Yuuta's voice as she rose her head to meet his gaze.

She nodded slowly. "Yeah, I'm alright" Yuuta tilted his head to the right slightly. "You don't look well, you should go home. We wouldn't want you to catch a cold right Rikka?" He looked to his girlfriend who nodded.

Satone couldn't look at Rikka. Even though her gaze was getting more and more heated every single second that she stood there. She bowed one more time.  
"I've got to get...Moving, I'll see you two tomorrow!" Satone began to race away from the two.

"Stop right there Sophia"

Yet again Satone froze. Damn that girl for having the ability to make her freeze on the spot!

"Yuuta. I'll be right behind you. Stomach reserves depleting" Yuuta sighed. "You want me to cook your dinner again?"  
Rikka smiled and nodded. "Yes" Yuuta groaned as he walked past Satone and towards the flat which he was in charge of...Mind you, it was a very big head-ache to organize and keep in order just to be sane...But Finances AND cooking on top? Satone didn't know how Yuuta did it.

"Right then. Look at me Sophia"

Sanae and Shinka were on their way to the gate's at the same time...By pure chance. "Look, there's Shichimiya!" Shinka stated and both her and Sanae hid behind a nearby bush.

"Sophia looks like she's scared...But of what I wonder?" Sanae whispered and Shinka nodded. "That's what I'd like to know"  
Satone couldn't move. She wanted to turn to Rikka and make it clear what she had been thinking...

Yet she was petrified of being rejected. She couldn't tell Yuuta either. Yuuta and Rikka made a very good pair...There was no room for her...Not at all.  
"I...Can't..." Satone whispered which got Shinka's other-worldly senses going. "That's odd..." She whispered as Sanae glanced at her.

"What do you mean?"

Shinka narrowed her eyes at Satone. "There's something wrong with her...But what..." Sanae nodded and turned her gaze back to her master and Satone.  
Rikka sighed which made Satone feel very weak...In the same way that you would feel weak if your parents sighed, When they were trying to get the truth out of you...In short? Rikka didn't believe that Satone could look at her.

Rikka took several steps towards her. "I just said to you that I want you to look at me. Now Sophia! Turn and make your presence known!" It was Satone's turn to sigh as she lowered her head.

Sanae had been watching her master. Shinka had been watching Satone. When she got a firm picture in her head. 'No way...'  
She thought carefully as she saw Satone's posture:- The pink haired girl had her head turned to the ground, her fists were clenched, she had sweat coming down her forehead...She even looked like she was tensed up. 'My god...She...She couldn't be...But she is...Does she have a, crush, on Rikka!?'

Rikka began to get rather annoyed by now. She had been trying to get her patience levels up or she called it:- Increasing her Stamina for battle.  
She walked up to Satone and put a hand on her shoulder. Satone tensed up even further which both Shinka/Sanae and Rikka could all tell.

"What's the matter? You're normally full of energy Sophia...What's happened?"  
Sanae began to connect the dots. "Don't tell me..." Sanae whispered. Shinka nodded. "Yeah...Shichimiya it would seem...Loves Rikka..."  
Shinka whispered back which made Sanae widen her eyes in shock.

When Satone didn't answer, Rikka forced the pink haired girl to turn around. "Look. I don't have anything again-"  
Before Rikka could finish her sentence, all three of them saw not just un-ease in her eyes, there was pain (which Shinka almost understood), endless amounts of sadness...But beyond that? Tears.

Sanae glanced at Shinka. "My god..." Shinka nodded. Rikka looked the pink haired girl up and down. Her gaze returning to Satone's eyes again. "You're not alright are you?" Satone shook her head several times. "N...No..." Her words even had pain in them...This was so unreal that Sanae and Shinka had to rub their eyes to make sure they were in reality.

Rikka tilted her head to the right. "What has..." Satone took in a deep rattled breath. "Its not something..." Rikka looked around for a moment, every student had left the school grounds by now. "Who is it?"

Satone turned her gaze to the floor once more. "Y...Y..."

That was the final piece of evidence that Shinka Nibutani needed, it was now so clear in her head...It was almost like writing black and white letters on a piece of paper.

That was real. This was fact. This was precisely what had been bothering Satone for days...

Rikka placed her left hand on Satone's right shoulder again. "Who?" She whispered as Satone turned her gaze onto Rikka's. Rikka immediately let go of Satone's shoulder.

The black haired girl didn't know much about emotions but...This was an emotion that she had shown Yuuta once...and only once.  
Satone shook her head as her entire body shook. She spun around. "Hey! I didn't say turn around Sophia!"

Satone shook with her tears so much that Shinka thought Satone would collapse into a pit of despair...Right then...Right there.  
Satone glanced back at Rikka. "The person who did this to me..." She whispered. "Was you" Satone whispered again.

The pink haired girl, before the black haired girl could react, raced off at high speed towards her parent's house who had only just got back to Japan.  
Satone had lost the flat both because of no-money but because of not keeping the flat in good condition.

Rikka nearly screamed at the top of her lungs, but managed to keep it beneath a scream. "Sophia!"

[Satone's parent's house]  
Mike Shichimiya and Akita Shichimiya were sitting down discussing their daughter. "You know...I don't think that Satone really wants a boyfriend" Mike started while Akita nodded. "Yeah...I reckon she..." They both nodded at one another. "Our daughter loves girls...Its something we've got to live with" Akita whispered.

"I am not going to throw her onto the street just because of that!" Mike nodded again. "Thing is...When do we ask her if its true?"  
Mike looked down and then back to his wife. "We should ask her after dinner...Perhaps we might get an answer then?" Akita smiled. "Yeah that soun-" She was cut off by the door closing gently. Mike stood up. "That must be her now"

Akita looked at him. "I'll go get the dinner started" Mike smiled. "Thank you Akita" Akita smiled back as she got up and headed for the kitchen. "You're welcome Mike"

Before Mike could welcome his daughter back, she had bullet-ed up the stairs and straight to her room. He looked to where she had raced to. "Satone?" He looked to where she had come threw then to the stairs...He saw...Tears. "Akita?"

Akita put the dinner onto simmer, then walked to where her husband was.  
"Mike?" Mike nodded at the stairs. "Satone's been crying" Akita looked at him. "I'll go and try to calm her down" Mike nodded a few times. "I'll keep an eye on the dinner"

[Satone's bedroom]

Within minutes of getting into her room, Satone threw herself onto the bed. She put her head into her pillow and began to cry...As though there would be no tomorrow...Or even nothing more to live for.

Satone's mother Akita had come into the room very quietly. She closed the door behind her gently. "Satone? Honey?" Satone couldn't stop crying.  
She had told Rikka precisely what had been bothering her...Yet she felt...Almost stupid for telling her.

The main thing that worried Satone was...She didn't know how to cope with tomorrow at school...Especially considering what had happened at the gate's.

* * *

There's chapter 1. Chapter 2 is on its way :-)


	2. Chapter 2

Story Title:- Feelings of a Chuunibyou or "normal" girl.

Chapter 2:- Attempts to Run and relief

The following morning, Satone had been laying on her bed with her whole body turned to the left side. She had been staring at her bedroom wall for hours now.

"Good morning Satone! Rise and shine! Its a beautiful day!" Mike said optimistically as he opened the curtains. He blinked when he didn't hear a response. "Satone?" He turned around to see his daughter starting at the wall next to her bed. From the looks of it she had been crying since she woke up. Akita told him that she had cried herself to sleep. She didn't say anything, but that's all that she did according to Akita.

"I..." Satone whispered as Mike walked over to his daughter's bedside. "Can't...Go over there..." Mike was confused. "Why can't you go over there?" Satone sighed as she felt her head was swimming. "I told her...I told her I loved her...I can't go there again...Please don't make me go there...I..." He smiled warmly as she was beginning to cry again. "Hey..." He put a hand on her shoulder. "Come on...Calm down Satone...Here..."

Mike gently turned her around and sat her up. "I know when you're upset..." He whispered. "Look at me..." She rose her head to meet his eyes, his widened while her's were falling into sadness again. He smiled again as he pulled her into a warm hug. "Satone. Let your tears fall. You'll feel better that way..." He began to rock her backwards and forwards gently. He could feel or rather sense that she was trying to hold her tears in and act like a big girl.

Mike put his head on-top of Satone's and kept his smile. "Let it out..." He began to rub her back as she began to cry...Much louder then before. "That's the way...Shhh..." He whispered as she began to yell in tears as she let every and all of her emotions leave her body...All the ones that were dark and horrible that is.

[School, inside the Club Room]

Rikka was sitting down with Shinka and Sanae. "I should have known better..." Rikka whispered. "If I had stopped her..." Sanae Dekomori tilted her head to the right. "Yuuta could of" Shinka Nibutani whacked her around the head. "Death!" Rikka giggled slightly as Shinka looked at her...More like a glare. Rikka gulped...This was ONE very scary look...The only other 2 people in her life could do this:- Yuuta and of course her sister Touka.

"Do you honestly believe that he could have stopped her!?" Shinka shouted making Rikka feel small...Very small. "And you think that just, stopping her, would have any effect at all?" Rikka took in a deep breath. "What was I supposed to do!? Just pull her back and do something? I dunno...Like kiss her?"

Shinka was about to yell her response when Sanae tugged her shoulder. She looked to where Sanae was pointing and Rikka turned her gaze as well. All three of them stopped talking or rather yelling at one another.

"You should have at least pulled her back Rikka"

Standing at the doorway to the Club Room was none other then...Yuuta Togashi. His eyes were between wide and angry. He looked at Shinka and Sanae. "You two aren't any help with this either" Sanae was about to argue back when Shinka stood up. "What? We all helped with you and Rikka! So get a gr-"

Yuuta shook his head. "No" He opened his eyes and even Shinka froze. These were not just angry eyes...They were furious...Anymore from any of the three of them would result in most likely any of them getting hurt and Yuuta thrown into Prison.

Kumin had raced to the Club Room the instant that she heard Rikka's voice. "Rikka! What is the prob-" She instantly turned her gaze to Yuuta. Rikka stood up very shaken up. Sanae stood up and stepped in front of Rikka. "Ummm..." Rikka began when Yuuta began to shake his head again.

"No! I won't hear it! I won't stand here and listen to another one of your lies!" He shouted which made all four of them shocked. "B-B-But Sophia...She-" Yuuta was about ready to run at Rikka. "Her name is Satone Shichimiya! Even you, I thought you knew better then this! Argh!"

Before Yuuta got get any closer to Rikka or even Shinka for that matter, Makoto Isshiki appeared from behind him, he got his arms and restrained Yuuta. "Yuuta! No! You're better then this!" Yuuta began to struggle against his good friend. "What the hell are you doing Isshiki! Rikka is being really nasty abo-" Makoto nodded. "And YOU are being more then nasty to Rikka! You KNOW that Satone is really quite fragile right now! Why do you think she hasn't come to school today!? If she wasn't feeling sad or whatever, she would have come to school wouldn't she?" Yuuta began to try to resist Makoto forcefully.

"That's...Enough!" Makoto yelled as he, quite forcefully and literally, threw him against the wall behind them. Yuuta hit it square on and grunted. Makoto guestered for Rikka to get out of the Club Room. "Get out of here! Go to Shichimiya's house if you can! Don't worry about him, I'll talk to him!"

Rikka nodded. "Got you!" She raced out of the Club Room and towards the exit for the school. Yuuta slowly stood up. "Get back here..." He groaned as Makoto slammed into him and pushed him against the wall. "I won't hear anymore of this. You and Rikka have always had an up-and-down relationship! This is where it ends! Do you f***ing get me!?" Yuuta looked at him with anger initially but when he said about him and Rikka's relationship he lowered his gaze. "I...I understand..."

[Satone's Family Home]

After convincing Satone to come down and have something to eat and drink:- The three of them heard a knock on the door. "Hmm?" Akita asked while Mike watched Satone's movements. Satone stood up. "I'll get it" She smiled as she began to walk towards the door.

Mike caught sight of Rikka's black hair thanks to the mirror on the side of the Kitchen wall and got up himself and walked into the hallway behind Satone. 'This is going to be difficult for you Satone...Just hold your nerve...' Mike thought as he put every little bit of his faith in her.

Satone smiled as she opened the door. "Hello?" She asked but then as soon as her gaze hit Rikka's she nearly froze. She couldn't even breath near enough, she was there...Frozen in place.

Mike stepped closer to Satone from his position behind her. Rikka saw him as he nodded at her. 'So...This is the truth...' Rikka thought as she saw Satone's confidence fall like a concrete slab that had been thrown into a lake. Rikka did one very unexpected thing in Satone's book:-

Rikka smiled sweetly at her. Satone had next to know idea why...But she began to feel relaxed as she saw Rikka's smile. Rikka's blue eyes were locked onto Satone's Emerald ones. It was as if they were gemstone's that were even more shiny when they were put together. Mike smiled himself, he could see that Rikka was doing the only thing she could possibly do:- Put a smile on his daughter's face.

Rikka was the first to break the silence. "Satone?" Satone's heart jumped, for once in her life, Rikka was actually saying her REAL name. "Y-Yes?" Rikka began to fidget. "Would you like...I mean...If you don't want to...Would you like to go...Uhhh" She bit her lip, this was one MAJOR feeling that she never had before, her heart was in her throat, her body temperature was very high as she could tell she was blushing...This wasn't the same feeling as when she was with Yuuta.

Satone relaxed at this point which relieved both Mike and Rikka. "Would I like to do what?" She whispered as Rikka tried to get her gaze away from Satone, but Satone's Emerald eyes kept her in place...There was something about those eyes that she couldn't put her finger on.

"C-Camping?" Rikka squeaked and then she lowered her head. She heard Satone step nearer to her. "If you don't want to...I'm sure my eye wil-" Satone put her hands on Rikka's shoulders, making the black haired girl's gaze shoot up to Satone's. "You know what?" Satone whispered. "N-N-no...what?" Satone went even darker red in her blush.

"I would love to"

[Chapter 3 soon enough guys...Soon enough... ;) ]


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:- Complicated Discussions...

* * *

Rikka's eyes lit up as she looked at Satone. "G-Great! I'll get ready right now!" Rikka looked to Satone's hands on her shoulders. "Ummm...Satone?" Satone titled her head to the right. "Yeah?" Rikka began to giggle nerviously. "Can you...Get your hands off of my shoulders?" Satone began to giggle. "Yeah sure" As soon as Satone let go of Rikka...There was something that was REALLY unexpected that she did...

Rikka kissed her on the cheek, spun around and began to walk back to her home...More like skip. Mike smiled. "Okay, its time for dinner" He turned around, then noticed that Satone wasn't following him. "Satone?"

Satone was frozen in place and time. She could feel the kiss that Rikka had put on her cheek. She slowly smiled very widely. "Tyrants Eye...No...Rikka..." She spun around in an instant, shocking the hell out of her father. "Nyahahaha!" She raced in-doors and up the stairs. "I'll be down for dinner in a minute!"

Both Mike and Akita looked at each other and smiled. 'Looks like our daughter's back to her cheery self' They both thought as they went to dinner, Mike shutting the door behind him.

Satone immediately upon returning to her room, pulled out her mobile and dialed Yuuta's number.

"Hello?" She heard Yuuta's voice which sounded a little bit like someone who had been completely wrecked by some-one...But in Satone's mind, she wanted to tell him about Rikka.

"Hero? Its me!" Satone near enough shouted down the phone, which made Yuuta groan in pain for his ear, which Satone immediately apologised for.

"Hey Shichimiya. What's going on?" Satone smiled. "You know Rikka?" Yuuta was silent for a moment. "Yeah? What about her?" Satone immediately detected Yuuta's rather...Sad tone of voice. "What's wrong Hero?" Yuuta sighed. "N-Nothing..." Satone frowned. "You know I've known you for many MANY years now...I can tell when you're lieing!" Yuuta's voice came back after she finished her sentence. "I had a fight...With Isshiki" Satone's eyes widened. "Wh...What?"

"I had a fight with him..." Satone was silent for several minutes, he had, had a fight? Sure, she knew guys fought from time to time...But Makato and Yuuta fighting? That wasn't normal. "What happened?" Satone heard Yuuta close his door. He then explained everything that had occured at the school before Rikka arrived on her doorstep.

"I see..." Satone whispered. "I am wondering though..." Yuuta's questioning voice got her immediately back to reality. "Yeah?"

"Did Rikka have a good chat with you?" Satone smiled. "Yes! She's helped me get a spring in my step!" Yuuta's chuckle made her blush. "Wh...What's so funny?"

"I caught sight of Rikka when I was fighting with Isshiki...She looked rather flustered..." He chuckled more which made Satone go even more pink. "You can shut up!" Yuuta's chuckling died down. "Did you decide something between you?" Satone nodded, but then remembered that Yuuta couldn't see her nod. "Yep!"

Yuuta was about to ask what that was. When they both heard Rikka come through the doors of the flat they stopped chatting. "I think you'd better see to her...She'll most likely tell you" Yuuta nodded...Also forgetting that she couldn't see his nod. "Alright"

[The Flat]

Yuuta smiled as he heard his mobile give off the famous dailing tone noise. He turned it off as he walked into the flat...Right in front of Rikka's path from the kitchen. Rikka froze while Yuuta smiled at her. "Y...Y...Yuuta..." Yuuta could tell she was scared out of her mind. Well, he DID fight Isshiki in front of her.

"Rikka. I'm very sorry you had to see that" Rikka tilted her head to the left. "You shouldn't have to put up with that kind of behaviour...I'm a friend of yours...I want that to stay there...I promise you won't see that again from me" Rikka thought about it for awhile, Yuuta felt his confidence hit the ground. He felt not just awkward...But almost...Sad?

"Alright. I will overlook this now...But if my Tyrants Eye detects any trechory from the Dark Flame Master, I will have no other alternative but to terminate the eternal friendship pact" Rikka whispered as Yuuta nodded at her. "I understand" Rikka smiled. "Good"

Yuuta pointed to the kitchen. "Dinner's in there" Rikka glanced at the kitchen then to him. "I had something to quell the raveaging beast in my stomach" Yuuta sighed. 'There's no changing her...But then again...Shichimiya loves her for who she is...I can't let her go hungry though!' He looked over Rikka's head and his eyes locked with his second youngest sister.

"Kuzuha? Did this one have anything to eat?" Yuuta knocked Rikka on her head which earned him an, "Ow!" In the way that he liked from time to time. He heard his sister sigh. "No Yuuta...She stood her for around 2 minutes, then she went that way"

Yuuta looked Rikka in the eyes. "You know...I don't know what you're planning to do with Shichimiya, but, if you don't eat...You could collapse later in the day... I can't and will not allow that to happen. I know you like her...Don't you?" Rikka went red within seconds. "N...N-No!" Yuuta smirked. "Oh, so you don't love her then?"

Kuzuha could tell precisely what her brother was thinking. 'You finally have an edge over her huh?' She smiled. 'I guess knowing you for all these years helps...' She giggled as she heard Rikka's squeeky voice. "I...L...L...Love her...I mean...I don't think I...I"

Yuuta's laugh could be heard throughout the flat, which made Rikka go even more darker red...If that's even possible. "Admit it!" Rikka looked down, her embarrasement levels were over the recommended limit...by over a thousand fold.

After putting the hot dinner pot onto the table, she heard her brother ask Rikka to admit it. She walked over to them. "Yuuta? What's going on?" Yuuta's face when from laughing back into a grin. "It seems that Rikka here has a secret...That I can tell from a mile away" Kuzuha titled her head to the right for a moment. "Oh yeah?"

Rikka was so embarresed and full of nerves that she told she would collapse. "Yeah" Yuuta whispered. "I think that this one...This one loves Shichimiya" That was the final stroke...The final word...Rikka fell into uncounciousness so Yuuta caught her before she could hit the ground. "I'll get her in bed...I'm sure she'll be hungry when she gets up" Kuzuha nodded. "Alrighty, I'll get the din-" Yuuta chuckled as he put Rikka onto her bed. He turned and winked at her. "Hungry in more then one way"

Kuzuha smiled as she shook her head, hiding her own blush of sorts. "You're impossible Big Brother..." Yuuta nodded. "Yes I am, that's why the World accoliges my existance!"

Kuzhua smiled even wider. 'Yeah...More like ignores your existence"

Rikka fell in a nice deep sleep after having dinner, with tomatoes, which Yuuta (basically) told her she had to eat...Or she couldn't get any puddings.

As she fell asleep she smiled. 'I'll be going camping tomorrow!' She squaled in her thoughts.

As both Rikka (in the flat) and Satone (in her family home) fell asleep...There was one thought that if you heard it, it would sound like it was in stereo:-

'Tomorrow can't come quick enough...I hope she's ready for it'

* * *

[Ready for what? Not just camping ;) Soon enough chapter 4 will be here...Soon enough xD]


End file.
